Soul purpose
by H-is-4-human
Summary: His soul purpose is to watch over her. That is his duty, and his duty only. Until she needs his assistence, he is condemed to watching only. If he falls, that is If he does not fall, he still may have a chance. This is from my 1st account: V-is-4-vampire
1. Unknown pressence

A/N:

I know, i waited before the poll was even halfway done to post the first chapter. i'll post a new one soon, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, sadly. SM does.

Chapter song: She will be loved (Maroon 5)

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

[in the background]  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
>[softly]<br>I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<p>

Try so hard to say goodbye..

Soul Purpose- Chapter 1: Lonely Swan

BPOV:

BOOM. Great. Another storm. Just what I need to start my already crappy day. I Jump out of bed, grab some clothes, and hurry into the bathroom. I can't help but think of them, as I let the heated water trail down my back. Before I even notice, I'm crying again. Great. (Note sarcasm)

She was always there for me, and now she's gone. Renee.

I sigh loudly, and wipe the salty tears from my face. I hurridly wash and rinse my hair, and quickly run the washcloth over my exposed body. I hop out of the shower, catching myself before i can fall flat on my face. I dry myself off, and pick the clothes up from the counter. I had picked a pair of dark whitewash jeans, and a maroon colored blouse.

I run my hairbrush threw the rat's nest that is my hair, and apply some pink lipgloss, along with some mascara, and black eyeliner. I throw my hair up into a messy ponytail, and run out the door, to my old beat up red truck. I drove threw downtown, and onto the highway, going 55, all the while, rain was pounding onto my windshield.

As i pull up into the parkinglot, I notice HIS car is there, already. He's already inside the building, witch means i'm safe, for now, anyway. I park as far way from his rabbit as i possibly can, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I head inside, avoiding all the other students as i walk by. I punch in my combo for my locker, and get out my books i would need to start my day.

(guess)?POV:

I watch her as she gets ready for school, although, I cover my eyes as she undresses. She skips eating, which worries me a little. Oh well, she'll eat lunch, I hope. She hops into her old red truck, and drives off. my eyesight is fantastic, so i don't lose her as i follow her from above. She arrives in the parkinglot, and i watch once again as she walks inside. I follow her, and I watch as she takes her things from her locker, and as she heads to class. My duty is to watch, and watch only, until she is in need of assistence. Hopefully, that won't happen anytime soon, since it's most likely bad when our human needs our assistence.

A/N: Reviews are my food. please don't make me starve. I'll give you a cyber cookie! I hope you like it! So, review,review,review!

:D


	2. boring day

A/N: hey,I'm back! with an update, yayz! i'm gonna try and make this chapter a bit longer! There are pictures of some of the stuff on my profile!

Chapter song:

Akon- Angel

Listen to song: .com/watch?v=qr2PZvQeNRk

I'm looking at an angel  
>And believe me when I say<p>

She got that whole place glowin'  
>She got that whole place glowin'<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>Glowin', glowin'<p>

I'm looking at an angel  
>And believe me when I say<p>

She got that whole place glowin'  
>She got that whole place glowin'<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>And she's high in the sky singin'<p>

Way above the clouds in the sky singin'  
>Way above the clouds in the sky singin'<br>Way above the clouds in the sky singin'  
>Way above the clouds in the sky singin'<p>

She got wings, she got a halo  
>It seems to me so unnatural<br>'Cause there's one thing that I just don't know  
>What seemed to be so incredible<p>

She looked at me, took me by surprise, yeah  
>As if she took me by the hand<br>To some foreign land and had me way up  
>Way above the clouds in the sky, singing<p>

Way above the clouds in the sky singin'  
>Way above the clouds in the sky singin'<br>Way above the clouds in the sky singin'  
>Way above the clouds in the sky singin'<p>

Singing my song, yeah, yeah  
>From dusk 'til dawn, yeah, yeah<br>I know you got a lot on your mind  
>But it won't be long, yeah, yeah<p>

If all things get better, yeah, yeah  
>And I may be wrong, yeah, yeah<br>'Cause I'll never get to even cross the line  
>Before they make it home, yeah, yeah<p>

Singing my song, yeah, yeah  
>From dusk 'til dawn, yeah, yeah<br>I know you got a lot on your mind  
>But it won't be long, yeah, yeah<p>

If all things get better, yeah, yeah  
>And I may be wrong, yeah, yeah<br>'Cause I'll never get to even cross the line  
>Before they make it home, yeah, yeah<p>

I'm looking at an angel  
>And believe me when I say<p>

She got that whole place glowin'  
>She got that whole place glowin'<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>Glowin', glowin'<p>

I'm looking at an angel  
>And believe me when I say<p>

She got that whole place glowin'  
>She got that whole place glowin'<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>And she's high in the sky singin' <p>

Bpov:

Ugh! Mondays are way boring! Even lunch time wasn't very exciting! I am SO glad there's only two weeks left!

I grab my ipod from my back pocket, and put the earbuds in my ears. My ipod is blue, and the back is a light blue with cute pink skulls on it. Oh, how I love Akon! My favorite song is Angel. I get into my truck, and start it up. All the while Akon is singing:

She got wings, she got a halo,  
>It seems to me so unnatural..<br>'Cause there's one thing that I just don't know  
>What seemed to be so incredible...<p>

I make it to the stop sign, with Akon singing,

Singing my song, yeah, yeah  
>From dusk 'til dawn, yeah, yeah<br>I know you got a lot on your mind  
>But it won't be long, yeah, yeah..<p>

I pull up into my driveway, and turn my ipod off. I stare out my windsheild for a moment, wondering what I was supposed to do next. I shut my truck off, and get out.

I make it halfway up the sidewalk, and I slip. "Ouch! Damnit!" It felt as if my fall wasn't as hard as it was supposed to be. It's always had me thinking.

GuessPOV:

I watch as She takes out her ipod, And sticks her earbuds into her ears. I can hear what she hears, so i know what songs she likes.

She likes Coldplay,the red jumpsuit apperatus,some Akon, New boys, and Maroon 5. I know there's more, but I can't list them all. I quite like her selection.

I Hear the introduction to the song, as she walks to her truck. 

I'm looking at an angel  
>And believe me when I say..<p>

Whe she makes it to her truck and gets in, I hear,

She got wings, she got a halo,  
>It seems to me so unnatural..<br>'Cause there's one thing that I just don't know  
>What seemed to be so incredible...<p>

If only she knew..This song seems so..fitting!

She makes it to the stop sign, and I hear,

Singing my song, yeah, yeah  
>From dusk 'til dawn, yeah, yeah<br>I know you got a lot on your mind  
>But it won't be long, yeah, yeah..<p>

I love her so much.. I just hope I'll get to talk and touch her with her knowing and wanting it..

She makes it home, and turns off her ipod. She sits there for about two minutes, which worries me a bit. I send her a wave of calm, and she relaxes, and gets out of her truck.

She makes it halfway up the sidewalk, and slips. before she falls, I make her fall more softly. I just hope she hasn't noticed to much of what Iv'e done to help her.

It can end badly.

I can't help but remember one of the songs Bella listens to, of course, it's one of Akon's. Some of the words I don't understand, so i have no idea what it's talking about. But I like the part where it says 'I wanna love you'. so true, so very,very, true.

Before i know it, the song starts playing in my head.

Akon: I wanna love you (I Wanna Fu** you)

I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole  
>I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know<br>I wanna love you, you already know  
>I wanna love you, you already know<p>

[Snoop Dogg]  
>Money in the air as mo' fell<br>Grab you by your coattail, take you to the motel, ho sale  
>Don't tell, wont tell, baby say "I don't talk, Dogg unless you told on me" - oh well<br>Take a picture wit me, what the flick gon' do  
>Baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you<br>If you pick me then I'ma pick on you  
>d-o-double g and I'm here to put this d*** on you<br>I'm stuck on p**** and your's is right  
>Rip ridin' the poles and them doors is tight<br>And I'ma get me a shot 'fo the end of the night  
>Cause p**** is p**** and baby you're p**** for life<p>

[Chorus: Akon]  
>I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole<br>I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
>I wanna love you, you already know<br>I wanna love you, you already know

[Akon]  
>Shorty I can see you ain't lonely<br>Handful of n***** and they all got G's  
>See you lookin' at me now what its gon' be<br>Just another tease far as I can see  
>Tryna get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs<br>Throwin' bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub  
>And you know my pedigree, ex-deala use to move amphetamines<br>Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you.

[Chorus: Akon]  
>I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,<br>I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
>I wanna love you, you already know<br>I wanna love you, you already know girl

[Snoop Dogg]  
>Mobbin' through the club and I'm low pressin'<br>I'm sittin' in the back in the smoker's section (just smokin')  
>Birds eye, I got a clear view<br>You can't see me, but I can see you (baby I see you) -mm  
>It's cool, we jet, the mood is set, your p* is wet<br>You're rubbin' your back and touchin' your neck  
>Your body is movin', you humpin' and jumpin'<br>Your t****** is bouncin', you smilin' and grinnin' and lookin' at me

[Akon]  
>Girl and while your looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy<br>Right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy  
>Baby you got a phatty, the type I like to marry<br>Wantin' to just give you everything and that's kinda scary  
>Cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass<br>Bouncin', got me tippin' my glass  
>normally don't get caught up too fast<br>But I got a thing for you

[Chorus: Akon]  
>I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,<br>I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
>I wanna love you, you already know<br>I wanna love you, you already know

[Chorus: Akon]  
>I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,<br>I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
>I wanna love you, you already know<br>I wanna love you, you already know

Crap! I have to pay more attention! She needs help with her homework!

Bpov:

I get up of the ground, dust myself off, and head inside. It's only about 3:30, so I head upstairs to do homework. I get stuck on a question, I think about many ways to figure it out. Just as i'm about to give up, The answer pops up into my head from nowhere.

guessPOV:

Whew! that was close! I hate giveing her the answers, but i didn't have enough time to give her a few clues.

She puts her finished homework into her backpack, and heads downstairs.

I watch as she makes pork chops,mashed potatoes, and greenbeans. She eats fast, and goes upstairs after reading for an hour. it is now 9:33, so she must be tired. She grabs her pajamas from her dresser.

she walks into the bathroom, and turns the shower on. She brushes her teeth, and comes out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas. They're pretty cute. they have little pills on them, and the tank top says take a chill pill.

Whatever that means. She climbed into bed, and as she fell asleep, I climbed in with her, wrapping my wings around her. makeing sure she felt happy and relaxed as she slept.

I can't sleep, so I just made sure she was safe and warm. I couldn't help but start singing another song in my head.

Akon- Mr. Lonely:

Lonely  
>I'm Mr. Lonely<br>I have nobody  
>For my owwnnn..<p>

I'm so lonely  
>I'm Mr. Lonely<br>I have nobody  
>For my owwnnn<br>I'm so lonely

[Verse: Akon only]

Yo!  
>This one here goes out to all my playas out there man ya know<br>got to have one good girl who always been there man  
>like took all the bullshit<br>then one day she cant take it no more  
>and decides to leave...<br>Yeah...

I woke up in the middle of the night  
>and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side<br>coulda sworn I was dreamin  
>for her I was Feenin<br>so I hadda take a little ride  
>back tracking ova these few years<br>tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad  
>cuz ever since my girl left me<br>my whole life came crashin and I'm so...

[Chorus]

Lonely (so lonely)I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
>I have nobody (I have nobody)<br>For my own (to call my own_ girl)

I'm so Lonely (so lonely)  
>I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>For my own (to call my own_ girl)<p>

Caint believe I hadda girl like you  
>and I just let you walk right outta my life<br>after all I put u thru  
>u still stuck around and stayed by my side<br>what really hurt me is I broke ur heart  
>baby you a good girl and I had no right<br>I really wanna make things right  
>cuz<br>without u in my life girl I'm so...

[Chorus]

Lonely (so lonely)  
>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>For my own (to call my own_ girl)<p>

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>For my own (to call my own_ bay_bay)<p>

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that  
>can take the things that you been through<br>Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run  
>and I would be out chasing u<br>Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be  
>Aint no one in the globe id rather see<br>then the girl of my dreams that made me be  
>so happy but now so lonely...<p>

[Chorus]

Lonely (so lonely)  
>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>For my own (to call my own)<p>

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>For my own (to call my own_ girl...)<p>

[Ending Verses/ Choruses Akon (chipmunk/other)]

Never thought that I'd be alone  
>I didn't hope you'd be gone this long<br>I just want u to call my phone  
>so stop playing girl<br>and come on home  
>(come on home)<br>baby girl I didn't mean to shout  
>I want me and you to work it out<br>I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby  
>and its drivin me crazy cuz...<p>

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>For my own (to call my own)<p>

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<br>I have nobody (I have nobody)  
>For my own (to call my own girl)<br>I'm So Lonely...

So lonely (lonely)  
>So lonely (so lonely)<br>Mr. Lonely (lonely)  
>So lonely (so lonely)<br>So lonely (lonely)  
>So lonely (so lonely)<br>So lonely...

Mr. Lonely...

I felt my tears run down my face, as I held her sleeping form.

A/N: was it longer? hope you liked it! remember, reviews are my food! Don't starve me! so please...REVIEW! :D


End file.
